


Restless sleep

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Due to a mistake, Tessa and Scott are forced to share a room. It's just for one night...or will sharing a room become their preferred option?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been said before but I will say it again because it's true. I never felt the necessity to write about a real life paring but then I watched Tessa and Scott and yeah, this happened. I first watched Tessa and Scott at the Vancouver Olympics 2010 before I even had a tumblr or A03 account...but I only really got obsessed with them during the last Olympics. I hope you enjoy this fic and I'm looking forward to reading your comments. I was lazy so I didn't research their schedule, the dates of their interviews or mention a specific hotel/city.

"Here is your key, Miss", said the lady at the reception and handed Tessa a plastic key card.  
"Thank you," Tessa put it into her wallet and turned to Scott: "What room are you in?"  
Scott looked at his key card and said: "53".  
"Huh?" Tessa checked her own key again, "mine also says 53."  
"That can't be right," Scott turned back to the reception. "I'm sorry but I think you accidentally gave us two key cards to the same room."  
"Yes? Do you need a third card?" The receptionist replied confused. Why would anyone need a third card for a double bedroom? But that was not the point right now.  
"No, I need a different card to a different room," Scott said.  
"I'm sorry but aren't you Mr Moir?" She looked at him more closely than she had done before.  
"Yes, I'm Mr Moir,” he confirmed, “Our agent booked two rooms, one for Miss Virtue and one for me."  
The receptionist typed something into her computer. “I'm terribly sorry, Mr Moir. There's been a mistake. There's only one room in here for Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir."  
Only one room? One room for Tessa and him like they were some kind of married couple.  
"Well, no worries. That happens sometimes," Tessa said when Scott didn't reply immediately.  
"But could you maybe give me a room now, please?" Scott asked.  
The receptionist looked at her omniscient computer screen again and shook her head: "No, I'm afraid not. All our rooms are booked."  
"Great, what do we do now," Scott muttered under his breath to Tessa.  
"We share the room, obviously," Tessa replied. And when didn't look happy about it, she reached for his hand and reassured him: "It's just one night."  
Even though Scott was pissed about this, he was Canadian after all, so he told the receptionist politely: "Thank you." Even though he didn't even know for what.  
Tessa pulled him with her to the stairs before he could say anything else.  
They reached room number 53 after one flight of stairs and Tessa let go of Scott's hand to open the door. The room was quite big considering the size of the hotel. In the centre stood a huge king-sized bed with light blue sheets. Blue was the dominating colour of the room. The curtains were dark blue, the dresser was sapphire blue and the water glasses on the little table were turquoise.  
“Nice!” Tessa immediately opened up her suitcase and started to pull things out of it and place them either inside the dresser or on the table.  
"Don't you want to unpack?" Tessa asked as she noticed that Scott hadn't moved.  
Scott was still watching her, wondering what he should do. "Do you want me to leave you alone? I could go to the lobby."  
Tessa stopped her unpacked and frowned. "Why do you want to leave?"  
"Because you said earlier how much you looked forward to the hotel room...so I figured you looked forward to being away from people."  
Tessa let out a little laugh. "Yeah, away from people. But you're not people!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.  
"You know me. I don't have to put on a show around you. I can wear sweatpants and no make up and don't smile when I don't feel like it. I just always feel comfortable around you."  
And just like that Scott felt himself relax. Tessa was right. He was also always comfortable around her. Spending one night in the same room as her shouldn't be a problem at all.  
"Which side of the bed do you wanna sleep on?" Scott asked.  
Tessa examined the bed and the room and then picked the one that was closest to the bathroom. Scott dropped his suitcase in front of his side of the bed and sat down. Tessa had stopped unpacking and was now undressing herself instead.  
"You don't mind if I shower first, do you?" She asked as she pulled off her team Canada jacket.  
"No, of course not. Go ahead," Scott replied and he couldn't help but watch her as she pulled off her t-shirt as well. Somehow he had expected to see a sports bra underneath it. But the competition was tomorrow and today they had only sat on the plane for a few hours. So instead of her usual, practical sports gear, she wore an emerald green bra with fragile lace.  
"What?" Tessa asked, noticing his look.  
Scott had to force himself not to blush.  
"Nothing. Just tired, " he said and averted his eyes.  
"Okay," Tessa said but she didn't sound convinced. She then continued to remove her jeans and socks.  
Scott knew that technically he saw her practically naked all the time. Some of her sexier and more recent skating outfits, showed of her legs and her back. And they had not always had the space or the resources to get separated dressing rooms. So yeah, Scott had seen Tessa in various stages of being undressed over the years. But as he sneakingly looked at her now, he couldn't help but notice once again how breathtakingly beautiful she was.  
And he was also in awe about the fact that Tessa felt so at ease with him being around her that his presence didn't affect what seemed to be her usual hotel room routine at all. He wasn't as chill as her. So far he didn't even manage to open his suitcase.  
"Scott, you look like you've never seen me in underwear!" Tessa exclaimed as she picked up her bag of toiletries.  
"What?" Scott replied dumbfounded. "No, it's just....nice bra," he finished lamely.  
"Thanks," Tessa smiled at him and left for the bathroom.  
"Nice bra?" What the heck? Scott really had to be more careful around Tessa. And around the media. Recently, he had said some things that were too close to the truth.  
Tessa didn't take long in the bathroom. About twenty minutes later she returned with a towel wrapped around her long hair and her face clean of any make up. She wore a red flannel nightshirt that looked pretty cozy.  
“I can blow dry my hair out here,” she said as she picked up her personal hair dryer.  
Scott nodded, taking the cue and left for the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let cool water run down over his face and the rest of his body. “I must stay calm,” he reminded himself, “Tessa must not know how I'm feeling about her. Not now at least. Or maybe never?” He had to stop thinking about her in that way. At least for this night. Tessa would sleep right next to him and even though they had fall asleep next to each other on countless car rides or flights, he knew that this time was different.  
They were completely alone. He really hadn't had much time with her alone recently. They spent up to 16, 18 hours a day together but usually their coaches or other skaters were also around. And for now, he just had to chat a little, tell her good night and then fall asleep...hopefully.  
He walked back into the bedroom. For a moment, he let himself get lost in the sight of her, sitting on their bed. She was watching the news on TV, while simultaneously checking her phone for new messages. And somehow all Scott could think was that this felt right. Tessa and him living together felt absolutely like it was meant to be that way.  
He moved into Tessa's view. She gave him a quick glance and then did a double check.  
“Are you not getting hot? You are wearing a t-shirt and shorts to bed!” Tessa teased.  
“What?” Scott replied confused.  
“You told me that you always only sleep in your underwear...everything else is just too hot!” Tessa laughed.  
Oh right, he really did tell her that after they had a dispute about how she was always freezing when he felt like a light jacket was more than enough. But that must have been ages ago...and yet, she still remembered. He couldn't help but be happy about this fact. Although, it was not like he could ever forget a single thing she had told him.  
“Yeah, I usually do...I just thought this would be more appropriate...,” he told her and unnecessarily pointed down to his shorts.  
“Oh, don't worry...do I need to remind you that I have seen you in your underwear, too?” Tessa grinned at him. He wasn't sure what to do. One the on hand, he wanted to appear like a tough guy who slept without pjs and not be bothered with her teasing. But on the other hand, he was afraid that he looked weird in just his underwear. Tessa was still watching him while he considered this. So he grinned back at her and pulled off his t-shirt.  
“I feel weird when I don't wear anything that is Canadian themed,” Scott said in a way to explain why he kept the shorts on. They featured a pattern of tiny maple leaves.  
Somehow that really did it for Tessa and she burst out into laughter. The most beautiful sound for Scott's ears.  
“Don't tell me they haven't given you Canadian boxer briefs yet?” She giggled.  
“You own maple leaf underwear?” He asked in disbelief. Tessa just smirked. He took that as a yes.  
“You wanna watch something or go straight to sleep?” Tessa changed the subject.  
Scott just shrugged.  
“Technically, we have the chance to turn this into a proper sleepover,” Tessa said, “but I think it's better if we get some proper sleep before tomorrow's short programme.”  
“Yeah, you're right. As always. But just out of curiosity, what would you do on a proper sleepover?” Scott climbed into his side of the bed but he didn't turn off the light.  
“Watch a movie, eat popcorn, have a pillow fight and then talk about boys until early morning,” Tessa told him with a huge grin. .  
“So all the myths are real?” Scott teased.  
“Yeah, especially the one about the pillow fights,” Tessa laughed.  
“And when you talked about boys...would you talk about me, too?” Scott asked, almost sheepishly.  
“Scott, I didn't really go to many sleepovers...I hardly got enough sleep as it was,” Tessa said. But she didn't answer his question. So he took that as a yes, too.  
“Shall I turn off the lights then?” Scott asked.  
“Yes, please.” Tessa put away her phone and lay down on her pillow.  
There was no light switch next to the bed, so Scott had to get up again and turn the light switch off next to the door. It was immediately jet black.  
“Argh, I can't see!” He exclaimed. He reached for his pocket but his phone wasn't there.  
“Hold on,” Tessa replied and turned on the screen of her phone to shine him the way to the bed.  
“Thanks,” he said and found the bed.  
Tessa's phone went dark and they lied next to each other in complete darkness.  
“Scott?” It sounded like something important was coming.  
“Yes?”  
He heard Tessa take a deep breath and readied himself for whatever was about to come. But then she just said: “Good night, Scott.”  
“Good night, Tess,” Scott replied, still wondering what she had really wanted to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott helps Tessa fall asleep and she has a very vivid dream.

TESSA

Tessa should have said something. She didn't quite know what or how to phrase it. But during the past months she had noticed that things were different between them. She wanted to tell him that this felt right, lying next to him like that... this feeling of domestic bliss. Tessa never had that with anyone else before. Somehow, she always felt like she was pretending around everyone else. Over the years she had had quite a few relationships but none of them really lasted for long. Tessa had always come up with excuses why she and her boyfriends hadn't worked out. She had told herself that no one could be successful with everything and she much rather had success in her profession than in her love life. She had told herself that she just didn't have the time to date. But when she told that to her boyfriends in tearful break-up talks, they would always say “but you always have time for him”. Him meaning Scott. Him meaning her dance partner for life.   
And she had argued that it was for work. Just for work. But that didn't, of course, explain all the hours she spent with Scott of the ice, having dinner at their favourite pizza place, watching TV together after a long week of training or just the fact that she always and immediately picked up his phone calls or replied to his texts, even if they were just stupid memes. Scott always came first. He was without a doubt the most important person in her life.   
So yeah, rationally speaking, she could understand that her ex-boyfriends were jealous of Scott. And then, a few months ago a thought had intruded her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it ever since. Some people searched their whole life to find a relationship like Scott and hers so what were the chances that she would ever find someone that was just remotely as important, as perfect for her, as Scott was. And more importantly, Scott was already here, right in front of her and he was perfect. He understood her, he made her laugh, he made her feel like she was the most important person in his life, too. And wasn't that exactly how it should be like?   
The more she had thought about Scott in that way...as more than “a business partner”, the more she had noticed just how much she was also physically attracted to him. Now it felt different when he would kiss her forehead or run his hand slowly down her back. But most of the time, she just told her brain to shut up and not analyze how it felt to be touched by Scott. 

“Tess?” Scott's voice was barely audible.   
What was wrong? Had she somehow said her thoughts out loud?  
“Yes, Scott?”  
“What's wrong? You are so restless,” Scott whispered.   
“Restless?” She hadn't noticed how she had been tossing around. Usually it didn't matter because there was no one who would care.   
“Yeah, you changed your sleeping position like fifty times already. Don't you like this mattress? I think it's quite good for a hotel.”  
“Yeah...no...I've just been thinking,” Tessa replied. Technically, that wasn't a lie.   
“About the Olympics again?” Scott guessed. It felt weird to hear his voice but not to be able to see him. Like a phone call only that she somehow still felt his presence right next to her.   
“Hm,” she lied. She felt Scott turn, probably towards her.   
“T, we have done absolutely everything we could do and we are at our absolute best,” he reassured her.   
“I know,” she said but it still felt nice to hear him say it even though it was not the thought that had really kept her awake, at least not for tonight. . They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing. Just as she assumed that Scott must have fallen asleep, she heard him suddenly say, “Come here.”   
“What?” Tessa would have loved to see his expression right now.  
But there was only his voice as he said: “Our breathing is completely out of sinc. No wonder, you are feeling restless.”  
Tessa still didn't quite understand what he was getting at but then she felt his hand reach for her in the dark. He touched her breast. “Sorry,” Scott murmured. And then he moved up to find her shoulder. She snuggled closer toward him and wrapped her arms around his naked torso, running her hands over his strong, muscular back. This felt weird without seeing what they were doing. As he pulled her against him, she was very much aware of the fact that there was only one layer of clothing between them.   
“You okay?” Scott whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her neck.   
“Yeah,” she replied and she truly meant it.   
“I'm here,” he said, “breath with me.”   
She listened to his even, deep breaths and soon mimicked his timing, taking a breath when he did and releasing the air with him. After a few moments, she felt the calmness spread through her whole body. Tessa relaxed into his hug and completely forgot about everything else but Scott and his body against hers.   
“Thank you,” she whispered.   
“Anytime,” Scott replied and slowly, but still far too soon, he started to release her from their hug.   
Tessa searched for his hand under the covers and gently squeezed it. She didn't let go as she listened to Scott's even breaths and eventually fell into the much needed sleep.   
Tessa and Scott were dancing. But something felt off. She looked down and saw that she wore white pumps instead of her usual white skates. Scott wore black, shiny leather shows and as she looked up his body, she noticed that he wore a tuxedo. A real one, not one of those skating outfits that looked like tuxedos but were actually made out of a stretchy fabric. No, this was an extremely nice tuxedo with a dark grey waistcoat and a red bow-tie. Damn, Scott looked super handsome in it.   
He smiled at her as he spun her around and made eye contact with her during every possible moment. The jury would love their acting. Slowly, Tessa began to register the music in the background.   
“Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know.  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home“   
Ed Sheeran sang to the melody of a perfect waltz. Tessa had listened to this song countless times on the radio and although she knew that Ed Sheeran had written it for his fiancee, she felt like the song was written about her, too. Scott must have picked it. But somehow, she couldn't remember ever practising this choreography with him. And yet, she knew every step.   
“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song “  
Scott lifted her up and spun her around. And for the first time since they had started dancing, she really noticed their surroundings. A crowd of people in fancy dresses and tuxedos was watching them. There were loads of flowers and decorative ribbons everywhere. And a gigantic cake stood in the middle of a table in one corner of the hall. A wedding cake. They were at a wedding? But who was getting married? Before Tessa could notice anything else, she was gently placed back on the floor by Scott. He ran his hand down her arm and pulled her back close into the usual dancing position. That's when she realized: Her dress was white. She had wore quite a few white dresses for performances, most prominently for their free dance at the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver. But this white dress was different. This white dress was a wedding dress. Her wedding dress.   
And in this moment she knew: This was her wedding. Her wedding to Scott. To be extra sure she checked both their hands for wedding rings and really, both she and Scott wore matching golden rings. Why didn't see know that she was dancing at her own wedding? But even though, she felt confused by the fact that she couldn't remember their wedding ceremony, she knew that it had been perfect. That this was where she was supposed to be right now. In Scott's arms.   
“I don't deserve this,” Ed Sheeran sang. Scott lifted her up again and then, very slowly, as the last line of the song “You look perfect tonight.” faded away, he let her down again but just enough that they could easily look into each other's eyes. His were filled with so much love and wonder like he couldn't quite believe that this was for real. She ran her fingers along the side of his face. And she knew that this moment was just for them. Just like on ice, the crowd around them didn't matter. Tessa only vaguely heard them erupt into cheers in the background. And then she was kissing Scott. Her husband Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writting a paper for uni but instead I'm writing this...or I'm watching Tessa and Scott's performances on YouTube. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that "Perfect" is an extremely cliché song and that a VirtueMoir video to Perfect exists but it just seemed to fit. I'm looking forward to reading your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of her dream, Tessa kisses Scott in the morning. When Scott asks her why she kissed him, she doesn't really know what to say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I had to write papers for uni in the mean time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter...it turned out more angsty than I anticipated. Let me know what you think!

SCOTT  
Tessa was kissing him. And it was a real kiss. The kind of kiss that made you more breathless than skating to fast music. It had started out quite gently but then Tessa had rolled over to be on top of him and pulled her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss. And he just had follow one of his more basic instincts and so he had kissed her back. One of his hands was now on the small of her back, pressing her even closer to him and the other was also tangled in her hair.   
Some part of his brain wondered why Tessa was kissing him. But the major part of his brain just told this particular part to stop questioning it and to just enjoy it while it lasted.   
Scott had woken up before Tessa. He had opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Tessa's face just inches away from his. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep, a content smile on her lips. It had made him wonder what she was dreaming about.   
He had been just looking at her for what seemed to have been a very long time. And then suddenly her hand had reached out to touch his face. She had pressed her palm against his cheek like it was a move from one of their choreographies. And then she had leaned forward, so close to him that he had felt her breath against his face. He didn't know what had been happening...he didn't even know if she was fully awake. But then suddenly, her lips had been on his. And she was kissing him.   
Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, it stopped. Tessa's eyes were wide open as she looked at him. There was surprise and wonder in her eyes. But she was still on top of him, so close, oh so so close. This kind of closeness was completely normal for them in a vertical position. But horizontally, it happened less often that they were pressed against each other.   
They practically had no boundaries when it came down to physical closeness and still, this time it felt different. Tessa didn't move and neither did he. Instead he really just wanted to pull her mouth back against his. But Tessa just stared at him. Slowly, as if not to hurt him, she moved and rolled to the side. She sat up on her side of the bed. All of the sudden, he felt really cold. Instinctively, he wrapped his blanket around him.   
Tessa got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Before she entered it, she turned toward him again and said: "Scott, I'm sorry. I really can't explain how...," she hesitated, searching for the right words, "this happened. I had a dream and then...never mind."   
And just like that Tessa disappeared into the bathroom. Scott was left wondering what she could have possibly dreamed about which had made her want to kiss him. Some part of him felt like it must have been a dream about him. But what if it wasn't? What if she hadn't wanted to kiss him but someone else? What if she had only kissed him because he just happened to sleep next to her?   
He was still contemplating this when Tessa returned from the bathroom. She gave him a quick look and then hurried over to grab her stuff for the day. Scott watched her, wondering if he should say something. If she would say something. But she didn't. She was already on her way to the door when he couldn't stand it any longer.   
"T? What happened? Why did you kiss me?" He got up to stand in front of her and get a better look at her.   
Tessa still couldn't look at him. Instead she started to fiddle with the zipper of her jacket.   
"Scott, I'm sorry. Okay? That's all I can say..."   
"What the hell?”, Scott was louder than he wanted to and continued more quietly but just as intensely: “You said that you had a dream! Tessa, talk to me!"   
Apparently, Tessa also didn't want to shout because she took a few hesitant steps toward him. "I...dreamed...I dreamed of us...that we were dancing...not ice dancing but ballroom dancing," she finally admitted.   
Scott felt himself relax...she really did dream of him. Every time when he had woken up from a dream about her, he had wondered if she ever dreamed anything like that. If her subconsciousness also wanted her to think about him.   
"And the kiss was part of the dance?" He wanted to know. They had kissed for performances before. A kiss on the lips was nothing special. But a kiss like that?   
"No...no it wasn't. It just....happened," Scott knew her too well to miss the lie. He knew that she wasn't telling him the full truth.   
"It just happened," Scott repeated in a flat voice. "But what does it mean?" He asked and he really didn't know if he wanted to find out the answer.   
Tessa finally looked at him. And she didn't break their eye contact for a long time. Then she said: "I don't know."   
"But I do know." What was he doing? Why did he just say that?   
Tessa was still looking at him, so open and vulnerable. And he knew that he still had the chance to just shut up about it and act like nothing had ever happened. But somehow, he couldn’t stop himself.   
"I do know. It meant a lot to me because I have been thinking about it all the time...kissing you. For the past months, I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you like that."   
"Scott...," Tessa began but he still couldn't stop.   
"The rumours are true”, he laughed a short, humourless laugh and said: “Tessa, I'm in love with you."   
There it was. He finally said it. In love. Not just “I love you”. She would have just said “I love you, too” like they always did. But this was different. She didn't say anything at first and he felt like he just wanted to vanish from the hotel room and curl up in a ball somewhere safe.   
"Scott, we are so good right now. So in sinc....it's just two more weeks until the Olympics..." he didn't get where she was going with this. "I don't want things to change right now. And the whole of Canada and soon the world is watching us."   
Scott understood every word she said but he still didn't understand what she was really saying. All what his mind kept telling him was that she hadn't said it back.   
"Tessa...,” he began, not really sure what he should say next. But he couldn't just leave it like that. “I needed you to know because I promised you once that I would never keep any secrets from you. So...yeah...now you know and I know. And I'll keep wishing that it will go away and you keep acting like you don't know...like this never happened."  
"I'm so sorry." Tessa said, tears glittering in her eyes. With one last glance at his heart-broken face, she left the room.   
Scott stared at the door through which Tessa had left for a few minutes before he realized that he needed to get ready. He had messed everything up. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut. And now, he couldn't help but go over every single word that Tessa had said in his head again and again. “I don't want things to change right now,” she had said, and then, “I'm so sorry.” And then, repeating them for the tenth time, something occurred to him...he had been so sad that she had not said “I'm love with you” back that he hadn't noticed that she had never said no. She had not actually said that she was not in love with him. And suddenly, his stupid brain told him not to give up hope...But for now, his brain just needed to shut up and focus on what was really important. Skating. Giving their best performances at the Olympics. Really all that mattered was Tessa and making Tessa happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tessa can't sleep again, her first instinct is to text Scott...even if it's the middle of the night.

TESSA  
Tessa couldn't sleep. She often couldn't sleep but only since Scott had pointed out that she was restless, she also started to notice it. She kept tossing around in her bed. Yesterday, she had simply been too tired after the long opening ceremony and the party afterwards. But now, she had started to worry again. Just a few more days and they would be back on the world's biggest stage for ice dancing. But in the past two weeks, another reason for her worrying had crept into her mind, no matter how hard she tried to pretend like it never happened. Scott's love confession had taken her by surprise. Not the confession itself. She wasn't blind. Of course, she had noticed that he had been acting different around her, even more affectionate, made her compliments whenever he could...But she was surprised by the timing. She thought that he understood that this was simply not the right time to change their relationship status.   
So she had panicked and said that she was sorry. What else was she gonna do? And her fears had become true because things had been awkward. Fortunately, that lasted only for a few days, and then they were back...in sinc at least, on the ice and during the competitions. But once the two of them were completely alone, things were definitely still...different. 

Her eyes were closed but her mind was still wide awake. And as she was thinking of Scott, she realized that she missed him. It was stupid, she knew that. She had spent 14 hours today with Scott. And yet, there was no denying it, she missed him. Somehow she had to think about a particular scene in Parks and Rec, a show Scott and her loved to watch. In the show the character Ann talks to her ex-boyfriend about their break-up and she tells him that she just didn't feel like she missed him enough when he wasn't with her and she describes being in love with “sometimes it means you miss the other person even if they are only gone for a few minutes” or something along those lines. And now, realizing she missed Scott, Tessa had to think of this line again.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, she reached for her phone, unlocked the screen and typed: "You still awake?" 

According to WhatsApp he had last been online twenty minutes ago.   
He replied almost immediately: "No. Why?" 

Why? A good question. Why was she texting him in the middle of the night? 

"You should sleep..." she typed back and ended with a winky emoji. 

"So should you," he didn't add an emoji. Instead he added: "Are you okay, T.?

Of course, he would worry about her. She probably shouldn't have texted him. She considered her reply carefully and the replied: "Yeah...just nervous...overwhelmed. We are at the Olympics! We've been preparing for this for two years. And now IT'S REAL." 

Scott was writing and deleting and writing again. Tessa stared at her screen, wondering what kind of essay he was drafting.   
And then finally: "I know." 

Tessa let out a silent laugh. But he was right. He did know. He was the only one who understood her in situations like these. The only one who was going through the same things. And because of that, he was also the only one to manage to calm her down. 

"Thanks," she typed back and she meant it. 

"What for?" 

"For listening...uhm reading, I guess." She added a smiling emoji to make it look less serious. 

"Anytime," he replied. "It'll be better in Seoul, I hope. It's just us then." 

Just them. No media. 

"Yeah...good night, Scott." 

"Good night, T." As she read this, she could hear him whisper those words into her ear. Tessa turned off her phone and finally felt like she could fall asleep. 

 

Being in Seoul was great. They did one of their best run throughs ever and had a chance to experience some of South Korea's culture, going out at night and trying some new food. Tessa felt like this experience alone might make it all worth it. And somehow, Scott and her were just so happy to be away from the stress and prying eyes of the media, that they completely forgot to be awkward around each other.   
But late at night, lying in a different bed yet again, Tessa couldn't sleep again. There were just too many thoughts spinning around in her head. Instinctively, she reached for her phone. But then she realized that she had no roommate and neither had Scott. He was lying in his bed just three doors next to her.   
Still, it might be better to give him a heads up. 

"You still awake?" She typed. 

His reply came so fast as if he had been waiting for her message. "Yeah."

"Can I come over?"

Pause. Scott was typing. Then: "Sure."

Tessa got up and was nearly out the door when she remembered that she was only wearing short baby blue pajamas and no shoes. Even without the rest of the Canadian team around, she really didn't need anyone to see her sneak into Scott's room dressed like this. So she pulled the white bathrobe from the hotel over and slipped into her trainers. Then she pocketed her key card and her phone, and quietly left the room. The corridor was empty. Never the less, she practically sprinted to Scott's door. Scott seemed to have waited for her right behind the door because she only needed to knock once. 

"Tessa, what's wrong?" Scott asked as he closed the door behind her. 

For a moment, Tessa just stared at him. He only wore boxer shorts again and his hair stood up in every direction, obviously still wet from the shower. 

"Tessa?" Scott interrupted her thoughts.

“I couldn't sleep again. I really am restless, Scott,” she told him. 

“That's okay...there's a lot going on,” Scott reassured her. “Do you want a drink?” He motioned toward the mini-fridge. 

“Yes, just water please,” Tessa said and wondered what she was doing. She didn't come here to have a drink with Scott, or did she? 

He purred water into a glass and handed it to her. Then he took a sip from the bottle. 

“Today was a good day,” Scott told her, “I mean we said it a lot. But now I really believe that we are going to win gold again. We are that good.” 

“Yes, I believe that, too. But that's not really what I've been worrying about...” Tessa admitted.

“What is it then?” 

No, she still couldn't tell him. She really shouldn't have come here. Scott was still looking at her with his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Nothing I should worry about right now. I have to stop and just focus on our programmes,” she said eventually. 

“T., you know you can tell me everything...whatever it is.” Scott reached out to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, I know. And...I'm going to tell you when we are back home, okay?” Tessa still didn't know what exactly she wanted to tell him. Or why she had even said what she just said. 

“Okay,” Scott replied. There was still a little confusion in his eyes. “We should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah...,” Tessa finished her water and put the glass on a table. “Scott, can I...I mean do you mind...if I stay here for tonight?” As she said it, she knew that this had been the real reason why she had wanted to come over. She didn't want to face another night alone. 

Scott hesitated, but only for a moment. “Yeah...I mean if it helps you...it's just a single bed, though....”

“That's okay. I don't need much space. The other night, with you right beside me, I had the best sleep in ages,” she told him.

He smiled, one of the real, full smiles. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update again. As I was watching their interview on Ellen, I was pleased to see that my headcanon that Scott wears boxers was proven true. Also I wrote the scene where Tessa refers to Parks and Rec before I knew that Scott's favourite show was The Office which is another show by Greg Daniels...so I think it's pretty probable that they, or at least Scott, enjoy Parks and Rec as well. I hope you like this chapter and I'm looking forward to reading your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's thoughts while Tessa snuggles against him late at night.

Scott opened his arms and, without words, Tessa snuggled against him. Their hearts were beating way too fast for such a peaceful position but pretty soon they slowed down and became in sinc.   
He tried hard not to think about the fact that Tessa's body seemed to fit perfectly against his and how this made him feel warm all over.   
"You're so warm," Tessa whispered against his shoulder as if she had read his mind.   
"Hm, your hands are freezing again," he said. Her hands rested against the small of his neck.  
"Sorry," she pulled them away.   
"No, it's fine. I can warm them for you," they scooted a little apart, only far enough that Scott could take Tessa's hands in his. Without really thinking about it, he kissed each of her hands once and then pressed them against his warm chest.   
"Thanks," Tessa whispered. "You'd really think I would be used to the cold by now."  
"I think this is just a different kind of cold,” Scott replied. Her hands had stopped feeling cold but she seemed to like where they were right now as she didn't say anything. And he obviously didn't mind either.   
“You have to wake me if I start snoring, okay?” Tessa said after a while.   
Scott laughed, his whole body vibrated with his laughter. “Yeah, sure.”  
“What? You know I can snore...” Scott had teased her about it on their car rides or plane flights.   
“Technically, everyone can snore. But your snoring sounds cute. So I won't mind and I...,” he said and then he suddenly stopped because he had said too much. It was only the word “cute”. “Cute” was nice, not necessarily romantic, Scott thought. But still, he didn't dare to say anything else. Luckily, Tessa chose to ignore his reaction and changed the subject.   
“I think it would be really nice to come back to Korea sometime...just as tourists, you know. We've seen a bit and so far everything looked really fascinating,” Tessa said. It was not really her smoothest change of subjects.   
“Yeah...travelling just for the sake of travelling...that's something I'm definitely looking forward to...” He didn't add “after our retirement”, but the words were still in the air. When these Olympics were over, they would have time to do just that. But he didn't want to and he shouldn't talk about the time after now. Maybe he should just stop talking at all. Their physical closeness, the darkness and simply the fact that they were completely alone had created an electric atmosphere. Scott felt like he should make this night special, make sure that they would remember it forever, treat it like it was the very last. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything just now. So he let go of Tessa's – now warm- hands and instead hugged her closer against him, pressing a small kiss to her forehead in the process.   
“Are you good?” He asked her.

“Yeah, very good,” Tessa replied. “You?”

“Yeah, me too. I think we should try to sleep.” He said before he could say anything dumb. 

“Okay, good night, Scott.”

“Good night, T.”

Tessa's breath was even and quiet. Scott knew that he should fall asleep any moment now. But he didn't want to. It felt too good to be this close to Tessa, to feel her like this, to know that she had come into his bed because she could sleep better with him next to her. Eventually, he could no longer stay awake and drifted off into sleep. 

The next morning, Scott smelled Tessa before he even opened his eyes. It was the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. Her head rested on his chest and her hair was spread around it, some of it right next to his nose. He didn't dare to move and instead just closed his eyes and enjoyed this perfect moment a little longer.   
He remembered their kiss after the last night they had spent together and some part of him desperately hoped that she would kiss him again. She had said that it had been because of a dream. And he still wondered what this dream could have been about. But Tessa had never mentioned it again. 

 

Suddenly, Tessa moved. Just a little bit but it was enough to make Scott open his eyes again. Tessa looked at him with her gorgeous green eyes. And in this moment, he knew that this should be his future. He had realized quite a while ago that Tessa had ruined him for every other girl. She was his best friend, his soul mate, his life. But in this very moment, he actually knew what it would be like to fall asleep next to her and wake up next to her and he knew that he wanted this so badly to be his future. 

“Good morning,” Tessa whispered and lifted her head.

“Good morning,” he replied, just as quietly, afraid that he would shatter the atmosphere if he spoke too loudly. 

 

It was over. They won. They achieved their goal. He was happy. He had heard Tessa's cry-laugh again which was the best sound in the world. He had another shiny medal to add to his collection at home. And yet, there was something in the back of his mind that kept nagging him. He had pushed it away over the past months. Told himself, that he needed to focus and that he could worry once the Olympics were over. But now, they were over, at least their competitions. They celebrated, they did press and they never really seemed to have time to get a break. And then, there were moments like these, when he lay alone in bed, alone once again because they were back in House Canada and had roommates. He had checked his phone every five minutes. But there were no new messages from Tessa. Scott wondered if he should text her first. Only, he didn't know what. 

Soon they'd be back in Canada. They would go on talk shows and perform for “Stars on Ice” but after that, eventually...it would be over...they would retire. And then, he would no longer spend ten, twelve hours a day with Tessa, then he would no longer be the most important part of her life. He was so not ready to face that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short but the alternative would have been to keep you waiting at least one week longer. I hope you enjoy this! I'm excited about the final chapter. I'm gone for a few days but I hope I can post it next weekend. Also I'm super tired, so I'm sorry for any mistakes...Please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tessa gets home from Pyeongchang, she wants to tell Scott something very important and rushes over to him.

Tessa's hair was still a little damp from the shower as she looked out of her living room window. Somewhere over there was Scott, probably sitting in his own living room or still in the bathroom. Her flat felt empty and foreign somehow. She was home, finally, but it didn't really feel like home. Something was missing...or rather someone. Scott. 

They had parted ways less than hour ago and yet, Tessa was longing for him. Initially, she had believed that it could wait, at least until tomorrow for her to tell him. But now, she realized that she simply didn't want to...no, she couldn't spend another night without sleep and without Scott's calming presence. 

So she made a decision. She had to go over to Scott's apartment and tell him how she felt about him. Right now. And she had to act fast because Scott was probably heading straight to bed after a shower and dinner. She already had had her shower, and she needed longer than Scott did. So depending on what he had for dinner, she only had half an hour, maybe an hour before he would go to bed and then she would have to wake him up which was super rude. 

Before she left, she looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a comfy white sweater and grey sweatpants. Nothing special. Not really the kind of outfit you would wear to confess your love to your best friend of 21 years. But on the other hand, was there really an outfit for an occasion like this? Scott had probably already seen her in every single outfit she owned. So what was even the point? She threw over her coat and locked the door behind her. Luckily, Scott only lived a few minutes away from her flat. Her impatience to see him grew with every step and soon she was running. 

When she arrived at Scott's building, she was a little out of breath. She looked up to the windows of his bedroom, which faced the street, but she couldn't make him out behind the curtains. What if...what if this would ruin everything? What if he had changed his mind? She hesitated to ring the door bell. No, she would know if anything had changed. The way Scott looked at her had only intensified and he still said such inappropriately sweet things about her in the interviews. 

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, imaging Scott was breathing beside her. Then she pressed the door bell. “Hello?” Scott asked through the intercom. 

“It's me,” she said and only after Scott had buzzed the door open, she realized that she hadn't said her name. 

“Tessa, hey, what's up?” Scott asked as he opened the door for her. He smiled at her brightly, but there was worry in his eyes. He probably wondered why she was here. They visited each other all the time but usually not right after they said “see you tomorrow” to each other. Seeing that Scott also wore sweatpants and only a plain black t-shirt, Tessa was relieved that she hadn't changed into a fancier outfit. 

“Hey,” Tessa replied and stepped inside. But as she stood in the hallway, right in front of Scott, she noticed that she hadn't really thought this through enough. Where should she stand, where should he stand? Or should they sit?

“T. are you okay?” Scott asked. Of course, he would be sensing that something was off. 

“Yeah, no...I have to tell you something...,” she said and moved into the living room. The hallway, she had decided, was not the right place. 

“Okay...,” Scott said and followed her. Now they stood in front of his huge windows, facing each other. 

Tessa continued: “So...about a month ago....you remember when we shared a bed? And I kissed you in the morning...? And you told me...?”

Scott slowly nodded after every thing she said. Of course, he remembered. He had probably been reliving every detail of this in his head over the past weeks. 

“And I said that...or well I tried to tell you that back then was not the right time for use to change our relationship status....and I'm sorry, I didn't use the smartest wording but...” Tessa was rambling and she couldn't stop herself. She usually never rambled. At least not like this. She had had countless trainings for their interviews and they had had so many hours of counselling together. Why couldn't she use these skills now? In her head, it had seemed so much easier. But now, she felt like it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Skating on the Olympic Ice felt like a piece of cake compared to this.

“Tessa?” Scott sounded terribly concerned. He gently touched her shoulder with his hand and somehow this small gesture was all it took for Tessa to calm down. 

“I'm in love with you, too,” Tessa finally blurred out.

Scott's eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth, closed it again as if he didn't know what to say.

“Really?” His voice was barely a whisper. 

“Yes. Really.” She replied without hesitation. And when Scott didn't reply, she added: “Is it too late?”

And that's when Scott burst out into laughter. “Tessa, it's been 21 years....it's never too late.”

Tessa laughed and cried at the same time. Scott took the last step toward her and cupped her face into his hands. And then they were kissing.

 

That night, Tessa slept very peacefully. It was after eleven o'clock when she woke up, wrapped in Scott's arms. She hadn't slept this late in ages. But they hadn't fallen asleep for a long time last night. After their first real kiss had been followed by their second and third and so on, they had discovered that they were both really hungry. So they had ordered two pizzas. After dinner, they had cuddled up together in Scott's bed and just talked for hours. Tessa didn't quite get how they had had the energy to go this long without sleep but her hormones running wild had definitely something to do with that. They had talked about their feelings for each other and how they had grown over the past months and years. They had told each other sweet compliments and bantered flirtatiously. They joked about the reactions of their friends and families and came up with strategies to hide this from the media. Because one thing became immediately clear, what they had was special, no matter if romantic or not, and it was just theirs. 

They developed a routine in their new kind of relationship. One night, they would spend at Scott's place and the next at Tessa's. Until eventually, they simply decided to move in together. Some nights, Tessa still felt restless and tossed her bedsheets around, occasionally she would even steal Scott's blanket. But then, Scott would just wrapped her tighter into his arms and press a kiss to her forehead and Tessa would continue to sleep calmly. 

And one morning, a little over a year later, Scott asked Tessa: “Something just occurred to me...you still haven't told me...what did you dream about that night before we kissed for the first time?” 

Tessa turned to have a better look at him and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face. “I dreamed about the first dance at our wedding. We danced to Perfect by Ed Sheeran,” she smiled at him. 

“Oh,” Scott grinned, “I see. That's why you picked that song.”

“Well, my subconsciousness picked that song because it fits to us,” Tessa replied. 

“And what do you think... were we better in real life or in your dream?” Scott wanted to know. 

“In real life. Because we were on the ice and that's just our element.” Her eyes wandered to the picture of them at the wall over their bed. In the picture, she wore a white dress and Scott had a tuxedo. He lifted her up in the air and they looked at each other, lost in the moment and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I said I would update on the weekend and I really tried to finish this yesterday but I wasn't satisfied with the ending. It got better today. So I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Thank you all for your lovely comments!


End file.
